Kenalan
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Tahap kenalan antara Jihoon si penyuka es krim dengan Soonyoung yang suka Jihoon langsung dari pandangan pertama. /SOONHOON. Soonyoung x Jihoon. YAOI. Cerita unyuw-unyuw /


**Kenalan**

 **Jihoon x Soonyoung**

 **Fluff, Drabble**

 **Warning : TYPOS, YAOI, BxB, Cerita Unyuw-Unyuw~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu siang begini memang cocoknya makan es krim. Iya, es krim. Dan yang namanya Jihoon itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dengan benda lumer yang satu ini. Walhasil, dengan beberapa lembar uang di saku celana pendeknya, laki-laki mungil itu menaiki sepedanya ke kedai es krim langganannya.

"Hyungggg.."

Laki-laki lain dibalik meja kasir itu tersenyum lebar kearah Jihoon "Es krim, Jihonnie?"

"Bukan. Burger, Hyung-" jawabnya dengan raut datar sedatar tembok. Tapi setelah sepersekian detik, wajahnya berubah sumringah "-ya tentu saja es krim! **_Jumbo pop_** satu ya?"

"Oke -eh, tunggu sebentar" Jeonghan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menerima telepon dan Jihoon cuma mengangguk dan berjalan ke sebuah bangku.

"Soon, jaga kedai sebentar ya. Aku mau pulang dulu, anakku rewel. Oh iya, buatkan **_jumbo pop_** untuk seseorang disana. Jangan lupa!" kata Jeonghan menunjuk seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pink gulali (Jihoon). Sementara laki-laki yang diajak bicara dengan Jeonghan itu mengangguk santai.

"Siap. Hyung!"

Dengan sigap, laki-laki bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu meracik es krim disebuah mangkok ukuran jumbo. Ya iyalah, namanya juga jumbo pop. Kalau tidak jumbo ya berarti mini pop-_-

" ** _Hellow_** ~ kau yang duduk disana. Kau ingin **_topping_** apa untuk es krim mu?" teriak Soonyoung dari balik meja, Jihoon yang mendengar adanya suara tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafas dan menepuk dada. Laki-laki itu menggemaskan sekali, tapi sayang kenapa wajahnya datar begitu.

"Kau. Rambut gulali, berhenti menolehkan kepalamu! Aku sedang bertanya padamu,"

"Oh!" Jihoon memekik lalu berjalan cepat kearah Soonyoung "Maaf. Kupikir kau bicara dengan siapa" jawabnya dengan kekehan.

Soonyoung **_frezze_** sejenak. Laki-laki didepannya ini imut sekali, apalagi waktu tertawa. Pipinya yang bulat itu terangkat dengan lucu dan lesung pipit diatas bibirnya itu mempesona sekali.

"Kau melamun?"

Soonyoung tergagap. Ia tertawa canggung "Nah. Anak manis, kau mau **_topping_** apa untuk es krim mu?"

"Sebentar. Sebentar. Aku mau berpikir dulu" Jihoon mengemut kecil jempolnya, matanya menelusur kearah etalase didepannya yang berisikan es krim berbagai rasa, topping, dan wadah es krim tersebut.

"Cookies saja, deh. Tapi yang banyak ya?"

Laki-laki didepan Jihoon itu mengacungkan jempolnya dan menambahkan beberapa buah cookies coklat yang sebelumnya telah ia hancurkan keatas es krim milik Jihoon.

"Ini uangnya. Pas."

"Woah. Sampai hapal harganya, kau sering kesini?"

"Sering. Jeonghan Hyung itu masih saudaraku, kau pegawai baru disini?"

"Yups.."

 ** _Fyi_** , Soonyoung itu sebenarnya orang kaya -tidak bermaksud sombong, itu benar adanya. Tapi karena dasarnya Soonyoung itu tidak bisa diam, dia memilih bekerja disini ketika punya waktu luang disela-sela jam kuliahnya. Katakanlah Soonyoung itu **_gabut_** , tapi itu benar sekali.

"Kau kelas berapa? SD kelas 6?"

Jihoon mendelik "Hey, aku sudah kelas tiga SMA. Sudah mau lulus. Mau masuk kuliah!" pekiknya kesal dengan wajah merengut yang sebenarnya malah tambah mempesona dimata Soonyoung.

"Eyy. Serius?"

"Buat apa aku berbohong, heh? Ya ampun, kau menyebalkan sekali" balasnya ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedai diiringi teriakan Soonyoung dari belakang yaitu: _'Tidak jadi makan disini?'_ dan dijawab Jihoon tanpa menoleh dengan: _'Tidak jadi, dibawa pulang saja!'_

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, Jihoon terus-terusan memekik dikarenakan ia tidak begitu seimbang antara tangan kiri yang memegang setir sepeda dan tangan kanan memegang wadah es krim. Selain itu, ia hampir saja berteriak layaknya orang gila karena es krim nya mencair separuh berkat panas matahari yang begitu terik.

.

.

.

.

"Plis, Soonyoung. Jangan kumat, kau bisa membuat pelangganku kabur" dengus Jeonghan disampingnya dengan bibir memicing. Agak menyeramkan juga melihat Soonyoung tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan segala ketidak jelasannya.

Soonyoung bersemu karena malu lalu terkikik didepan laki-laki cantik itu "Habisnya aku senang sih Hyung"

"Karena apa?" tanya Jeonghan disela-sela mengusap peluh di dahi anaknya. Ngomong-ngomong, anaknya Jeonghan ikut kemari juga.

"Karena laki-laki berambut pink tadi. Namanya siapa, Hyung?"

Jeonghan berdecak "Kau suka padanya-?"

"Iya. Dia imut sekali, sih" Soonyoung membayangkan lagi.

"Makanya usaha.."

Soonyoung wajah datar seketika.

.

.

.

"Wuih, dasar batu bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa ditengah jalan begini? Tidak lihat aku jadi jatuh karena kau?" tuding Jihoon pada batu agak besar disampingnya disela-sela ringisannya. Ia jatuh terduduk setelah tidak sengaja tersandung batu dan parahnya ia sedang pakai celana pendek, dan itu membuat lututnya berdarah agak banyak.

"Bagaimana bisa pulang coba? Kaki saja digerakkan kaku begini" keluhnya sendiri. Ia jadi menyesal karena hobi pakai celana pendek, tapi musim panas begini kalau pakai celana panjang kan gerah.

"Hey. Gulali!"

Jihoon mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang naik motor sedang berhenti didepannya "Kenapa duduk-duduk disini? Kau lagi **_gabut_**?" tanyanya setelah itu ia melepas helm **_full face_** nya.

"Aku baru saja terkena insiden, tahu!" sungutnya dengan kaki sebelah yang menendang-nendang udara.

"Oh, kau jatuh?" tanya orang yang ternyata Soonyoung itu. Ia turun dari motornya dan berjongkok dihadapan Jihoon.

"Iya.." jawab Jihoon melas. Ia meringis lagi ketika ada angin yang mampir ke lukanya, dan sumpah itu perih bukan main!

"Yasudah ayo naik. Aku antar pulang"

Alis Jihoon naik satu "Tapi Mama tidak memperbolehkan aku pulang dengan orang asing"

Soonyoung menepuk dahinya "Kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya, masa kau lupa? Masih tiga hari yang lalu, lo"

"Tapi kan kita tidak kenal,"

"Oke, kenalan dulu kalau begitu" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Sudah kuliah, jurusan kedokteran. Single. Aku jago dance juga, ehehe~"

Jihoon menerima uluran tangan Soonyoung "Aku Lee Jihoon. Salam kenal ya"

"Sudah? Sekarang ayo naik, Jihoon"

Jihoon kembali pasang wajah melas, ia menurunkan pandangannya ke lututnya yang terluka "Tidak bisa jalan, Soonyoung.."

"Aih, Jihoon manja sekali" cibirnya, namun laki-laki sipit itu tetap menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut dan punggung Jihoon lalu mendudukkan Jihoon ke motornya.

"Pegangan, oke?"

"Serius tidak apa-apa kalau aku pegangan?" Jihoon bertanya ragu.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Sabar. "Serius, Jihoon"

Jihoon mau tidak mau berpegangan pada pinggang laki-laki itu. Agak deg-deg an juga, mereka baru saja kenal. Dan sekarang dia harus memeluk Soonyoung seerat ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, kepepet sih.

"Terimakasih ya. Untung ada kau, kalau tidak aku pasti tidak bisa pulang" kata Jihoon agak mendekat ke arah depan. Biar Soonyoung dengar.

"Santai saja, Jihoon. Pegangan, aku mau ngebut!"

"Ap- ** _woaah_**! Jangan ngebut-ngebut... kakiku perih, Kwon Soonyoung"

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
